Missing
by johnathan maddox
Summary: Johnathons back and he took Isabelle. and Isabelle's hand. can they find him before Johnathon takes more then her hand. rated T. UPDATE im gonna keep writing this but gonna wait til more people say they like it.
1. Chapter 1

They walked through the crowd of at pandemonium. Isabelle had a cold so clary was the bait tonight. Something Jace wasn't very excited about.

"She's going into the back room now", he said to Alec who was, undeniably, zoning out.

"Lets go", he said coming back to reality. They weaved through the crowd faster then the demons. They walked into the backroom just in time to see Clary kill one of the four shape shifting demons.

"Shit! Shadow hunters", a green haired demon said turning around to meet Alec and Jace with seraph blades already out.

"Okay lets make a deal", Jace said. " If you don't scream when I stab you I'll kill you faster"

The demons all got back to back. Jace raised his blade and stabbed the green haired demon.

"AHHH!", the demon screamed.

"Now, now", jace said sadistically. " I told you not to scream."

*****later that night*****

"Well that was fun", Jace said on their way back to the instiute.

"Yeah considering one of the demons took a chunk of your skin home with it",said Alec a little annoyed by Jace's never ending quest for danger.

They walked up the steps to the institute, " home sweet home", Jace said.

When they got inside they were very startled to see magnus bane bending over Maryse Lightwood. There was blood everywhere.

"What happened!?", Alec almost yelled.

"Your mother showed up at my door with a big gash in her neck. Blood all over my carpet", Magnus said. " Once I got her healed up I brought her back here, but then the wound broke open for some reason."

"Did you close it again?", Jace asked with losing his cool.

"Yes. No 'thank you's necessary."

"Isabelle!?", Alec called out for his sister.

"Yes actually thats why there's no need for 'thank you's. She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone?!", Clary piped up. "Was she here when you got here?!"

"No. I'm pretty sure the demon who did this got her."

"Well maybe she ran. Maybe that's why she's not here", said Jace hopefully.

"Maybe", pondered Magnus. " But whoever took her left a note."

"WHAT!?", Alec yelled. " Where?!"

"Actually. I'm sorry, hun, but its not for you", Magnus said winking at Alec.

"Its for me", Clary said with a piece of paper in her hand.

" And a demon didn't take her."

"Then who?!", Jace asked.

"My brother took her!"

***the note***

_Dear Clary,_

_  
Dear old dad is dead. But who cares? The point is _I'm_ not. But I did lose my hand. The stupid girl took it from me. So I thought I'd take hers. By now I already have. But you can't have her back. not until I leave town. I'll be here from two months. If you don't find me I kill her._

_If you notify the clave then I kill her. So come on sis, how bout a game of hide n' seek!_

_love,_

_Johnathon._

When Clary was done reading the note everyone had a shocked look on their faces.

"Your brother took them", said Jace. Clary couldn't tell if this was a question or statement. "I thought I stabbed him?"

"You did", said Alec. "But his body was never found. Remember?"

And all of a sudden everyone did remember. His body was never found. They had _assumed_ he was dead. But no one had a way of knowing for sure. And now he was back and he had their friend.

****Jace****

Jace walked back to his room. He sat on the bed. How could he not have known? His body was never found... he should've guessed.

He saw his seraph blade lying on the bed. He threw it at the wall. It stuck.

"Jace. Open the door", he heard Clary say from the hall.

He opened it and immediately kissed her.

"I needed that", he said. He turned and sat back down on his bed.

"Don't worry, Jace. We'll find her", she said. "I just came to say goodbye. My mom wants me to go home for tonight."

"Okay", he kissed her again. "Goodbye."

"Jace...?"

"Yes?"

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't", he said. "I promise."

She left. He watched her from his window. Then he noticed something on his window.

It was a note. All it said yes _lets play._

And with that., he opened his window and jumped out.


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any of the characters in the mortal instruments series. Also _**Please Leave A Review.**

***Jace***

He hit the pavement from his fall. He knew where Sebastian was and he _had_ to get him. He was going to hurt Isabelle. In every way but one, she was his sister. He _had_ to save her.. he had to.

When Valentine was alive him and Jace had met on a boat out on the river. Sebastian more then likely was waiting by the dock for him to show. Sebastian knew he wouldn't bring anyone. He knew he'd want to do this himself.

It was around two in the morning when he got to the dock. But he didn't see anyone there. No Sebastian. No Isabelle.

What was he going to do now?

This was the only place he could think of!

He started to walk away and stepped on something. He looked down. The ground was covered with leaves. He kicked a bunch of leaves aside and saw something that sent a shiver down his spine.

On the ground was, in a plastic bag, was a cut off, human hand.

**** Isabelle****

"HELP!", Isabelle shouted. What does he want? Why am I here. She was trapped in a room. She didn't know where though. Every so often Sebastian would come in and talk to her. He was cruel, sadistic, and uncaring in nature. He could _pretend_ to be nice and charming though. He didn't treat her bad. That's why he couldn't figure out what he wanted! Did he want revenge?! She had no idea.

She heard the door open. A second later the lights cut on.

"Hello Isabelle. I brought you some food", said Johnathon.z

"Stop trying to be so damn nice! Bastard!", she yelled. Being locked in a room all day could really upset someone. And hungry. She scarfed down the food in minutes.

"Listen. I just want to see my sister", he said with a sincere voice.

"Your doing this to see your sister?!"

"Do you think she's met with me any other way? Look I love my sister despite my demon blood. I just want to be able to look after her. I care nothing for anyone else except my sister."

"You think she'll just forgive you for what you did?! For killing my BROTHER!?!", she asked becoming frantic.

"Absolutely not. That why I'm forcing her to by using your life."

"You sick bastard...", she said right before passing out from the medicine Johnathon put in her food.

****clary****

Clary kissed jace before going to her room at the institute. She was about to fall asleep but she couldn't help but think about Isabelle and how she was now one hand short. She just couldn't believe it! Maybe she was even dead... She really hoped she wasn't. They were really becoming good friends. She was finally falling asleep when she saw a note on her window.

_Dear Clary,_

_Its me your dear old brother. Believe it or not I love you. Your my sister after all! I wanna be able to keep an eye on you like a good big brother. So I've got a deal. I'll give you Isabelle back if... you let me stay at the institute with you. I'd really like you to think that over. _

_Sincerely,_

_Johnathon._


End file.
